BEN Returns
by Kira Killer Kitsune
Summary: What happens when a kid in the 7 Grade make's a story about BEN DROWNED and her little ghost friend? A massive WTF. This is what happened when you show a 7 grader (Justice in 2010) a Creepy Pasta that scars her then ask her to make a Halloween Story. OneShot The main character can be who ever you so choose I had to leave it open This story has not been edited nor ever it will be.


**Ben Returns**

What happens when a kid in the 7 Grade make's a story about BEN DROWNED and her little ghost friend? A massive WTF. This story has not been edited nor ever it will be. This is what happened when you show a 7 grader (Justice in 2010) a Creepy Pasta that scars her then ask her to make a Halloween Story. One-Shot.

* * *

><p>Justice: Hey people. I know that I'm going to get flack for this but when I was in Jr High I learned about creepy pastas. This has led me to become a Proxy myself but one of the thing that I'm most ashamed of is this. Its about BEN DROWNED and this was my first thing that I ever made that is considered a fanfiction. So I'm presenting it to the world now over 3 years after its creation. This is mostly unedited but I had pictures and links in here once so I HAD to edit it to make sense.<p>

Jeff: So BEN was your first Creepy Pasta ever.

Justice: Yea I think so... No You were but I never knew you where a Creepy Pasta. Your just the killer that I met out by Seaba Beach.

If you know who the ghost is based on I will give you a VR (Virtual Reality) Cookie.

**TIME UNKNOWN?**

**Day 1**

Hello my name is Justice. I have recently bought a computer from a pawn shop. My friends always said I should get one so I did. I never figured what happened after. I should have asked who previously owned computer this was. I should have asked.

After I got back from the pawn shop i turned on the computer. There was something opened already. It was a Website called "Clever Bot . com" There was a saying already down. "You have met with a terrible fate haven't you?" This saying was very creepy so i tried to close the tab and it did. The other opened tab was a youtube video called " " I didn't watch it because I wasn't interested at the time. Well if i watched it maybe I wouldn't be here now. After I close the last tab the screen's desktop scared me it was a picture made of lines that looked like a Ghost and the words "Leave now". I didn't think much the fright was not much so i changed it to the regular picture.

**Day 2**

Walking into my small silent cold and cramped. I put my computer on my bed and turn it on. My friends told me about they said it was an AI that learns from us. Looking it up I remember thats I have been on here before when I first got the computer.

I Typed.

"User: Hello."

"Cleverbot: Hello Justice."

"User: How did you know my name?"

"Cleverbot: I have been watching you." With this text i clicked think about it. "Cleverbot: You have met terrible fate haven't you Justice."

"User: HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?"

"Cleverbot: I have been watching you."

After this text I left the site to get ready for my next class. Living in a closed campus sucks. I never knew why my mom sent me here. She said it was for safety or something like that. She said that she didn't want me to encounter "BEN" or someone like that.

In the middle of class my iPhone rang. As soon as I looked i saw a link Statue from majora's mask. He looked petrified like rock or mummy. With this I walked out of the class with my phone in hand and my friend in the other as walked out of the building it was silent. As I shuffled across the street My friend shuffled behind me.

In instant my friend was hit by a bus. My friend flew across the street as his head snapped and all his guts and intestines were showing everywhere.

**Day 3**

Sorry for not finishing that last post its just too tragic. I don't get why people think is a diary of my sad life I'm just frightened. I called my mom and told her about my phone she told me she will come pick me up in 3 days I wonder why? Is it BEN? I don't get it. Also I have been seeing a figure in the night i think its because of lack of sleep but my friend think other ways.

**Day 4**

I have deduced the fact this is not the figure of my imagination. In the middle of class I the figure closer and clearer. I called mom and she disconnected my phone from the internet but now on the computer I keep getting the link figure i now call BEN. That's not the only thing BEN has been calling me to and I don't know what to do he keeps threatening me. Now I know its not a hacker. I don't know why but I feel like I'm being watched.

**Day 5 10 AM**

I have destroyed my computer and I don't know what to do I'm so scared mom is coming for me tomorrow and I think I'm ok but the ghost still haunts me.

**Day 5 9 PM**

This will be my last blog entry.

If you are reading this I'm dead day after day The past 4 days have been tough. I have lost my best friend and BEN and the Ghost I can't take it anymore This is the end I'm sorry mom.

?

You have met with a terrible fate haven't you.

As much...

_**You Shouldn't Have Done That**_

~Your Friend

BEN


End file.
